


Wolfsbane Kisses

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kisses, Marauders, Marauders' Era, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Lily has finally got the Wolfsbane potion right, but now has to get the potion to one of the marauders before midnight. She's hoping that a certain wizard will be the one she has to meet with.





	Wolfsbane Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for an anon, hope you enjoy this fluffy, awkward delight.

Lily had finally, finally got it right. At least she hoped she had. The wolfsbane potion had taken nearly four months to perfect. An absolute age for the girls in the sixth year Gryffindor girl’s dormitory as the potion was taking up one of the toilets in their dorm bathrooms, a real inconvenience.  
But it was done and now all Lily had to do was get it out to Remus before midnight.  
“I just need to go and speak to Slughorn about that homework he gave us today.” Lily announced to Marlene, Dorcas and Mary from her bed.   
“Why? You know you’re the last person who needs any extra help with Potions.” Mary groaned from beneath the Astronomy textbook currently residing on top of her face.  
“Yeah but…I just want to make sure I understand the questions properly.” Lily argued, standing from the bed and grabbing a jumper from her trunk.  
“You know Lils you don’t have to lie to us. If you’re going out to get some from Mr Pilsbury then that’s fine.” Marlene said with a smirk.  
Lily felt her face heat. “No! No I’m not going to see Nick. I’m going to see Slughorn.” Lily demanded.  
“Whatever, they both want to kiss your arse anyway.” Marlene said with a wave of her hand.  
“Shut up.” Lily said though she couldn’t stop the grin that formed on her face as she left.

The halls were deathly quiet, not a soul out now that it was 10.25pm on a Wednesday. Lily knew that if it were anyone else out, they’d be in a lot of trouble, but Lily wouldn’t really be in all that much trouble because a) she was a prefect, and b) most of the Hogwarts professor’s couldn’t find a fault with pleasant, quiet, hard working Lily Evans.  
Lily smiled to herself as she kept on making her way down corridors and stairways to reach the entrance hall, where she was meeting one of the marauders to deposit her first successfully and illegally made batch of wolfsbane. There was a real thrill running through her, perhaps it was from finishing the potion, or maybe the sneaking around after hours, but most likely, she thought, it was because she was helping someone.  
Lily liked to believe that it was the latter. But maybe, she considered as she turned the last corner to reach the entrance hall and spotted a tall, dark haired Gryffindor facing away from her, maybe it was because of him. Though she loathed to admit it to herself.  
“Lilykins!” Sirius’s voice echoed through the hall loudly from his spot in between the barely open doors.  
“Shut up Pads!” James hissed at him before turning to give Lily his famous grin, a grin that sent another wave of thrilling tingles up her spine as she continued towards him.  
“Lils.” James said in a hushed tone.  
“Hi.” Lily replied, waving past James towards Sirius who her his equally infamous eyebrow wiggle.

“How are you?” James asked her gently, his doe eyed brown eyes meeting hers and sending her tingly all over again.  
“Great. I’m great. How are you?” She asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
“Great now you’re here.” James said smoothly to which Sirius could be heard chuckling at just behind.  
“Here.” Lily said as she felt her cheeks flush, holding out the small vial of bright purple liquid.  
“It’s so small.” James noted looking at the tiny bottle.  
“That’s what she said.” Sirius commented under his breath as he too moved closer to inspect the vial.  
“Yeah it burns a lot of itself off when it’s brewing.” Lily told them.  
“And it should help him Lily?” Sirius asked seriously reaching out and taking the bottle from Lily’s fingers gently.  
“It should do yes. The results have been a little mixed so far from what’s being said about it. But there aren’t exactly many participants willing enough to come forward and reveal their identities. Even if it is going to help them.” Lily said.  
“I get that.” Sirius nodded sadly.  
“I bet it’ll work.” James announced optimistically with another grin at Lily.  
“Fingers crossed.” Lily said with a sigh.  
“Well.” Sirius announced beginning to walk backwards away from the two of them towards the still open front doors.   
“See ‘ya later Lily!” He hollered loudly with another wiggle of his eyebrows.  
“Twat.” James cussed at him. “He’ll end up waking Filch up. Or that bloody cat.” James grumbled folding his arms across his chest and scowling.   
“I’ll be fine James.” Lily told him with a smile, lifting a hand to place onto his wrist. James looked down to it, and Lily noted how pale her skin looked against his, it was quite beautiful, she thought. She pulled away after a moment too long and with a deep breath gave James a smile. “Well, I hope it goes ok.” Lily said taking a step backwards.  
“Wait!” James said, his face lighting up in excitement. “You can take this! It’ll get you back safe and you can look after it for me.” James was pulling out a silvery looking piece of fabric from the pocket of his robes.  
“Is that…? Is that an invisibility cloak?” Lily asked in astonishment.  
“Yeah, been in the family for generations.” He told her and handed the cloak over to her. “So don’t lose it.”   
“Are you sure? Won’t you need it?” Lily asked even though she now held the material and was very much looking forward to using it.  
“Nah, it’s fine. We can’t all fit under it anymore so there’s not much point. I’d rather you get back without being caught.” James told her honestly, a small smile playing on his face.  
“Thanks! I promise I won’t lose it!” She told him with a grin and wrapping it around her shoulders, marvelling at the way her body disappeared from view. “Amazing.”  
“Cool, well…we’ll see you in the morning then Lils.” James said drawing her attention back to him as his arms began reaching around her middle to draw her in for a hug.  
“Yeah…the morning.” Lily mumbled into his jumper as she wrapped her arms about his neck.  
“Thanks again Lils.” James said quietly, his breath brushing over her cheek and ear and making her spine tingle once again.  
“Glad to help.” Lily said squeezing him tightly to her, pulling him closer as damp lips pressed against her ear. They pulled away from one another quickly.  
“Did you just kiss my ear?” Lily asked, a grin on her face at the bright red flush that had taken over James.  
“Uh…it was an accident. I went to kiss your cheek. But you squeezed. And I didn’t notice. And I kissed your ear. I kissed your ear? Oh Merlin!” James rambled, covering his face with a large hand and hanging his head in shame.  
Lily watched for a moment before stepping close to James once more, placing a hand on his arm, making him pull his hand away from his face and giving her the opening she was looking for. She leant in, up on her tip toes, and pressed her lips delicately to his cheek for a moment.  
James was holding his breath as Lily pulled back and his eyes were closed so Lily pulled up the hood of the invisibility cloak and began to walk away.  
“See you in the morning James. Hope you have a good night.” She half sings, feeling the tingling running riot around her body, causing her to grin widely and almost skip the entire way back up to the common room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://claimingtheanonymous.tumblr.com/) btw, come say hi!


End file.
